


First Kiss

by memadlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, First Kiss, Friendship, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Love, M/M, friends - Freeform, griffindor, ron weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife/pseuds/memadlife
Summary: Ron is teaching harry how to kiss... And how it's feels....





	First Kiss

Ron took a slightly unsteady step forward and came precariously into Harry's personal space. "Can I try something now?" he asked cautiously.

"Try what?" asked Harry, his face a mask of disbelief with a shadow of rebellion waiting to come forward. He thought he might know what Ron was going to do.

"This," he whispered, and leaned forward. He gently wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled the smaller teen against him before brushing his lips against Harry's.

Harry hesitated at first. It was extremely strange having his best friend's lips pressing against his own. But, as Ron pulled him closer he found himself leaning his weight against him and relaxing into the kiss. 

It was slow and gentle and couldn't have lasted more than a few seconds, but it was the nicest feeling Harry had ever experienced. He blinked his eyes open, having never even realized he'd closed them, and stared up into Ron's eyes.

"How was that?" asked Ron.Harry smiled shyly. 

"It was nice," he whispered. Ron's smile completely lit uphis face and Harry returned it with a small smile.


End file.
